Locura Automatica
by Aiko-1993
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si hablaras sin pensar? ¿Y si por ello consigues a tu peor enemigo? ¿Y si acabas enamorandote de el? SxS
1. La Nueva

**Hola a tods, espero que les guste mi historia, soy novata en estas cosas asi que me gustaria mucho que opinaran**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Locura Automatica**

El sonido del despertador de mi móvil con su particular y no por ello menos irritante melodía interrumpió mis sueños. No quería levantarme, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, el día no iba a esperar por mi y tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer. Aun en mi cama me desperecé y comencé la cuenta "1, 2...¡3!" Me levante tan rápido como pude para no tener ni siquiera el tiempo para retractarme.

Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara, esa cuenta me había ayudado a levantarme de la cama pero no a quitarme el sueño. Abrí el grifo y rápidamente eché el agua fría en mi cara, para después secarme con mi querida toalla verde, lo único que recibía relajadamente por las mañanas.

Al salir del baño pude ver claramente una gran nota fucsia pegada en el televisor:

_**QUERIDO bichejo:**_

_**"Tienes el desayuno en el microondas, si apreciastu vida y a tu querido hermano mas te vale no llegar tarde en tu primer dia de **_

_**instituto."**_

_**PD:Recuerda AUTO-CONTROL**_

_**Te estare vigilando.**_

_**Touya**_

Mi "querido" hermano siempre tan cariñoso y atento... ya pensaría en la forma de compensarlo por tan hermosa nota, pero tenia razón, no podía llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto, sobre todo siendo nueva. La ventaja de vivir en un apartamento tan pequeño es que no tengo que andar subiendo y bajando escaleras como cuando vivíamos con nuestros tíos. Pero no es momento de pensar en el pasado, tengo que pensar en las futuras estresantes horas que estaban por venir.

En menos de tres segundo volví a mi habitació vez alli abrí mi único armario, cogí mi uniforme y empece a vestirme para luego ir al baño a peinarme, bendije el momento en el que escogí la habitación que estaba justo al lado y me hice un moño descuidado que dejaba caer algunos mechones de pelo, mi única especialidad. Me dirigí a la cocina americana muy bien situada justo en frente de mi habitación y al lado de la sala para calentar mi desayuno, entonces cometí el error de mirar el reloj.

-¡No puede ser!- dije al ver que tenia el 90% de posibilidades de llegar tarde.

Complete mi ritual de todas las mañanas saliendo de casa sin desayunar a toda prisa, ya lo dice mi hermano "No importa el lugar en el que este el bichejo, siempre llegara tarde" palabras tan grandes como un templo. Baje las escaleras de tres en tres y salí del portal como una bala. En la calle no había ningún estudiante con uniforme razón por la cual acelere mi paso como una ba... ¿Hay algo mas rápido que una bala? Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, solo sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba con algo muy duro y caía al suelo.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- me pregunto una voz, solo que no diferencia de donde provenía por el aturdimiento.

En cuanto me recuperé levante la cabeza, pero el sol que hacia acto de presencia esa mañana me impidió ver la cara de la persona que me había hablado, de todas formas, fuera quien fuera no importaba...

-¿Es que acaso no ves por donde vas? ¿Que te dieron en lugar de ojos? ¡No lo se, pero un cerebro seguro que no!-Después de decir eso mientras me levantaba cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo, no por miedo sino porque no tenia tiempo ¡No podía llegar tarde!

Corrí tan rápido como pude y como siempre tuvo sus frutos, ya que llegue justo a tiempo a pesar de los contratiempos. Al entrar en el edificio central del instituto,ya que hay tres, vi una autentica multitud mirando el tablón en el que estaban puestas las listas de organizaciones de aulas. No me apetecía morir aplastada así que opte por usar la ventaja de ser nueva y dirigirme a secretaría. Era una mujer de mediana edad, pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

-Disculpe señorita, soy Sakura Kinomoto, de 11º grado y estoy completamente perdida, soy nueva y no se muy bien la organización de las clases-dije con un fingido tono de timidez e inseguridad

-Esta bien, espera miro los datos y te indico, pero la próxima vez organizate mejor -contestó mientras tecleaba simultáneamente mis datos en el ordenador.

-Esta en la clase 11-1 en este mismo edificio, el tercer piso girando a la derecha la segunda clase-me dijo sistemáticamente- date prisa o llegaras tarde.

-Si, muchas gracias-conteste con rapidez.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez y en el tercer piso gire a la derecha tal como me dijo,entonces escuche como alguien me llamaba.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto verdad?-dijo una voz muy masculina

-¿Si?- conteste girándome casi instantáneamente

-Soy tu profesor de Historia y Tutor, Fujitaka Asashi, entra conmigo así te presento a los alumnos- me habló gentilmente.

Entré en la clase y pude ver como me miraba todo el mundo, al parecer no iba a ser del agrado de muchas chicas como siempre.

-Como ya saben hemos empezado el curso y sorprendentemente en nuestra clase tenemos una alumna nueva -dijo el profesor dándome paso a mi para presentarme.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto espero que nos llevemos bien- me presente a todos educadamente.

-Bien, entonces puedes tomar asiento-me dijo mientras señalaba suavemente con la mano un asiento en la tercera fila y después fijaba la vista en otro asiento libre.

-¿Donde esta Li Shaoran?-preguntó mientras fruncía el seño-¿Alguien sabe?-pregunto con mas efusividad.

-Veo que me has echado de menos Fujitaka Asashi-se escucho una voz detras de la puerta.

Entonces entro un chico alto, con buena figura, pelo castaño y unos ojos caramelo muy penetrantes y burlones. Llevaba el uniforme... o lo que parecía ser parte de el puesto que llevaba la camisa desabrochada y una camiseta casual a la vista y unos vaqueros con la insignia del instituto en un bolsillo trasero. Todo esto me decía que no iba a llevarme especialmente bien con el, estaba segura.

-El hecho de que seas el hijo del Director no te da el derecho de llegar cuando te plazca y mucho menos de vestir como te da la gana Li -le dijo el profesor al tal Li Shaoran con un tono muy serio.

-¿Y quien lo dice? No veo a nadie con mas autoridad que mi padre por aquí así que si me disculpas me voy a dar una vuelta y ya vendré cuando me plazca y con este maravilloso atuendo que cuesta todo tu sueldo de un mes- contesto mirándole con desprecio mientras los demás alumnos lo miraban como si fuera una estrella de fama mundial, cosa que acabo con mi auto control.

-Vaya vaya así que aquí tenemos al típico rey de su ombligo, ya estabas tardando en aparecer, ¿Presumiendo de la autoridad de tu padre? ¿Y la tuya donde esta? ¿Debajo de las faldas de tu madre quizás? Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces.

-Perdona,¿Que has dicho?

Mierda lo había vuelto a hacer, todo un verano acudiendo a clases de relajación, leyendo libros de auto-ayuda para nada, porque aquí estoy metiéndome con el hijo del director delante de sus fans. Sin duda acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte en mi primer día de instituto.

**CONTINUARA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el principio de la historia muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Comenten pleaseeee.

bye.


	2. Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

¡Hola! Aqui pongo el segundo capitulo de la historia, estoy de vacaciones asi que tengo ams tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** y mas sorpresas**

Sinceramente no sabia con exactitud que era mas peligroso, si tirarle una piedra a una manada de leones hambrientos o esto. Podía notar la mirada asesina de todos, expectantes, esperando a que abriera la boca para atacarme. Generalmente en este momento es cuando el instinto de supervivencia se activaría, pero Dios no tenia existencias de eso cuando me creo así que en lugar de eso tuvo la maravillosa idea de dejar un instinto suicida en su lugar. Perfecto, mi hora había llegado.

-Señorita Kinomoto, debería saber que en este instituto no se permite ese tipo de comportamiento, sobre todo estando en la clase 1, así que no piense que por tener un coeficiente mas alto de lo normal dejaremos que actué como a usted le venga en gana, la quiero en el seminario de Historia después de las clases- dijo Fujitaka mirándome con tranquilidad.

En ese momento hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para callarme. Intente pensar en cosas bonitas como me decía Tomoyo, y funcionó. Sin embargo, aun tenia decenas de ojos intentando fusilarme sobre todo un par que por lo que parecía estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Entonces para mi sorpresa comenzó a andar en dirección hacia mi pupitre, y aunque paso de largo, le dio tiempo para susurrarme unas cálidas palabras de bienvenida. Después de esto salio por la puerta y no volvió en lo que quedaba de hora.

-No te creas que te libraras así de fácil, Sakura Kinomoto.

Esto era genial, había conseguido que todos se aprendieran mi nombre, incluso el macho alfa. Lo que no era tan genial era la manera en la que lo habían aprendido. Ahora tan solo me quedaba esperar al segundo asalto, y como es propio de mi, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Había conseguido llegar sana y salva al recreo, aunque mas sola que... ¿Se podía estar mas sola que yo ahora? Entonces maldije la hora en la que no cogí mi móvil, porque podría haber llamado a Tomoyo. Apenas había pasado un día y ya la echaba de menos, ella era la única capaz de, ¿Como decirlo? Controlarme seria la palabra mas exacta diría yo. A pesar de todo el patio del instituto era muy extenso y abundaba la naturaleza, y los deportes claro. Desde el banco en el que estaba sentada podía ver claramente el campo de fútbol, dos de tenis y el mas alejado supuse que era de Baloncesto.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- dijo una voz detrás mio, me gire con rapidez.

-¿Quien eres tu?- conteste al ver a una chica de pelo negro, ojos chocolate, muy alta pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa, y por lo estaba a punto de comprobar, venenosa.

-Mi nombre es Meiling Li -otra vez ese apellido- estoy en clase de Biología contigo, pero no en Historia, por eso no puede impedir tus palabras en contra de mi primo, aun así somo generosos-sonrió con superioridad-si te arrodillas ante el, te perdonaremos- concluyo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Entonces me fije en las chicas que estaban a su derecha e izquierda. Una era castaña y otra rubia, pero ambas tenían los ojos azules y llevaban el uniforme correctamente, quizás la falda un poco corta pero lo demás bien. En cambio Meiling llevaba una botas de tacón en lugar de los zapatos negros que tenemos que llevar todos, y su falda en lugar de ser de cuadros rojos era totalmente roja.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato esta vez? Que patética eres- después de decir eso empezó a reír de una manera que me repudió.

-No se me comió la lengua el gato, tan solo estaba contemplando lo deprimente que eres ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Tienes que vestir diferente para sentirte alguien en este instituto? Aquí la única patética eres tu-mientras decía eso me levante del banco para poder mirarla cara a cara.

-Maldita plebeya¿Quien te crees que eres tu? Pensaba tener compasión contigo, pero no te preocupes porque voy a destrozarte, preparate, porque en menos de una semana estarás fuera de este instituto-con esas palabras se alejó con sus dos secuaces rápidamente.

Tomoyo estaría decepcionada si me viera, yo en mi primer día ya había conseguido poner al instituto en mi contra, esto sin duda era un récord. No me apetecía nada volver a clase, pero la campana ya había sonado así que con paso lento regresé al aula 11-1 donde me tocaba Literatura. Y me encontré con la sorpresa de que todos estabas sentados en sus pupitres pero en el lugar del mio había un gran vacío. Busque entre todas las miradas de burla y allí lo encontré, mas sonriente y cruel que ninguno otro. En la primera fila, Shaoran Li. Me acerque a su pupitre y le mire fijamente, intentando ocultar la inquietud que me producía su mirada.

-¿Sabes donde están mi pupitre y mi mochila?-Pregunte casi con asco.

-Lo siento pero en estos momento no tengo la autoridad para decírtelo- me contesto con desprecio- que pena, tendrás que dar la clase de pie.

En ese momento llego la profesora, mi salvación, seguro que al ver que no tengo encontraría una solución y le daría su merecido a los culpables ¿O tal vez no?

-¿ Porque la alumna Sakura Kinomoto esta de pie y no tiene pupitre? ¿Y tus libros donde están?- pregunto mientras miraba su libro como si fuera mas importante que mi situación.

-Evidentemente alguien ha hecho desaparecer mi pupitre junto con mi mochila señorita Ritsuko-conteste con tono triunfante, esperando que la profesora se alarmara y comenzara a buscar al culpable, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

-Señorita Ritsuko -habló Shaoran dirigiéndose a la profesora- Es imposible que la clase 1 hiciera algo así ¿No cree? Mi padre dirige suficientemente bien este instituto para que no ocurran estas cosas ¿O es que acaso lo esta cuestionando?-remató el macho alfa con agresividad.

-No.. yo, por supuesto que nunca haría eso, A pesar de que su padre este ocupado con la empresa Niwa el ha sabido dirigir perfectamente esta institución desde que se le concedió el cargo.- contestó con igual rapidez que temor.

Un momento ¿Empresa Niwa? Esa es la multinacional mas grande y próspera de todo Japón y la cuarta del mundo, no podía ser posible ¿Me había metido con el hijo del hombre mas poderoso de Japón?

-Bien...este... comencemos la clase entonces-continuó la profesora interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Vamos a comenzar por la pagina 14...

-Un momento, ¿Y yo que? No puedo seguir la clase si no tengo un mi material y mi pupitre ¿Es que acaso no ve que lo ha hecho el? - alcé la voz mientras señalaba a un complacido niño rico de ojos caramelo.

-¡No haga acusaciones sin tener pruebas señorita Kinomoto, es algo muy grave lo que acaba de decir! Salga de la clase por favor, si no tiene ni pupitre ni material no puede dar esta asignatura y desde luego el hijo del Director Li jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, ¡Al igual que ninguno de los alumnos de la clase 1!-gritó la profesora Ritsuko alterada.

En ese momento no sabia muy bien que hacer, las cosas no iban como yo esperaba y la situación estaba comenzando a desbordarme, y el desprecio de todos no ayudaba en absoluto. Estaba a punto de perder el control y eso era lo peor que podía pasar, tenía que escapar y rápido.

-¡Maldita sea como si quisiera estar en esta clase con un grupo de mandriles y su macho alfa!-grité exasperada mientras daba un portazo.

Por lo menos había conseguido salir sin haber perdido todo el control de mi misma. Tan solo quería que este día interminable se acabara pronto, porque sentía que iba a explotar. Pero ¿Como podía acudir a una clase sin material? Lo mejor sería que me marchara a casa, llamara a Tomoyo y me tranquilizara. Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y entonces vi que la secretaria no estaba, era el momento perfecto, comencé a correr hacia la salida como si mi vida estuviera en juego.

-¡Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto!-escuché una voz ya conocida.

-¿Profesor Fujitaka? -conteste mientras encogía mis hombros y sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Por que no esta en su clase de Literatura? ¿Estaba intentando salir del Instituto en horario lectivo?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos.

-Vera, es que, le voy a ser sincera, estaba intentando escapar ya que mi pupitre desapareció junto con mi mochila y estoy segura de que el culpable ha sido Li Shaoran pero como es el hijo del director mas poderoso de todo Japón y yo soy una chica corriente de clase media, nadie esta dispuesto a ayudarme y yo sin pupitre y sin mochila no pienso estar aquí -tomé aire para respirar puesto que lo había dicho todo seguido.

Para mi sorpresa Fujitaka me sonrió gentilmente para después hacerme un gesto con la mano indicando que le siguiera. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacerle hice caso. Mientras le seguía me fije en y me di cuenta que se parecía mucho a mi padre...

Llegamos a una puerta en la que estaba escrito "Sala de Reuniones" la abrió y vi una especia de sala con asientos antiguos de madera tallada y mesas de cristal modernas. Me indicó que me sentará en la silla que estaba mas cerca.

-Bien, por lo que has visto este no es un instituto común y corriente- comentó mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.-Supongo que cuando te mandaron la carta ofreciéndote una plaza en el "Sukita High School" te imaginabas algo diferente.

-Siempre había escuchado muy buenos comentarios sobre este instituto, pero nunca me había llamado la atención hasta que me enviaron la carta. Yo no quería venir aquí pero mi hermano me convenció puesto que esto me sería muy útil para el futuro-hice una pausa para escoger bien las palabras- Yo... no tenía la menor idea de que este lugar estuviera tan corrupto. En lugar de mandar los profesores la autoridad la tiene un alumno que hace lo que le da la gana.

-Verás no en todas las clases es así. La clase 1 es la clase con el nivel mas alto. Solo la gente mas inteligente y hábil puede estar. Todos los años buscamos en todos los institutos nuevos talentos y entonces te encontraron a ti. A pesar de tu problema de comportamiento-en ese momento desvié la mirada- fuiste la cuarta en tus calificaciones a nivel nacional por no mencionar que eres campeona en Judo y Aikido, es algo sorprendente.

-¿Y que ocurre con eso? Para estar así, prefiero volver a mi antiguo instituto.-conteste con desdén.

-He hablado con tu hermano Kinomoto, sabes que en tu antiguo instituto estaban cansados de tu comportamiento agresivo y lo mejor era que vinieras aquí, se que es difícil por todo lo que has pasado...

-No, no tiene ni idea, así que por favor no hable de lo que no sabe.-dije apartando de nuevo la mirada.

-Mira yo perdí a mis padres también cuando era un niño, por eso entiendo en parte como te sientes-dijo suavemente.

Maldita sea, ahora es cuando me empiezan a tener compasión y me hablan sobre la importancia de superar las cosas y ser feliz. Ya me sabia este sermón de memoria. Ademas mi problema de comportamiento no es por esa razón, es algo que simplemente no puedo controlar. Lo mejor era que acabara rápido con la conversación.

-Señor Fujitaka, gracias por su comprensión y sus palabras, han sido muy inspiradoras-intente sonreír amablemente, aunque solo pude hacer una mueca .

-De nada Sakura, ahora si quieres irte vete, mañana cuando vuelvas a primera hora tendrás tu pupitre y tu mochila, pude ver como algunos alumnos la escondían así que le ordene al conserje que la devolviera a su lugar al finalizar las clases.

Al parecer tenía un salvador este día.

-Muchas gracias profesor Fujitaka- esta vez de verdad estaba agradecida.

-Espero verte mañana luchando contra el rey Li Shaoran -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí estaré, ningún niño malcriado podrá conmigo-conteste mientras me levantaba y abandonaba la sala dirigiéndome a la salida del instituto.

Una vez fuera respire profundamente y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa. El trayecto se hizo corto o quizás estaba muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos porque casi sin darme cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento. En cuanto llegue calenté mi desayuno en el microondas y me lo comí de pie en medio de la cocina. Tenia ganas de llamar a Tomoyo, pero seguramente estaría todavía en clase así que me senté en el sofá y vi un poco la televisión.

En seguida me cansé así que decidí practicar un poco el aikido . Me imagine que tenía delante a Li Shaoran, entonces recordé cuando me miro tan fijamente. Nunca nadie había conseguido inquietarme tanto, era muy atractivo, pero eso no era... No importaba, el hecho era que un malcriado no iba a poder conmigo, le iba enseñar lo que era meterse con Sakura Kinomoto fuera hijo de quien fuera.

Escuche a lo lejos mi canción favorita, ¿Que seria eso? ¡Mi móvil! Fui corriendo a mi habitación y conteste sin ver quien era, porque ya lo sabia.

-Saku, ¿Que tal te ha ido el día?-dijo una voz dulce que conocía muy bien.

-Bueno, tengo mucho que contarte, ahora mismo todo es un desastre...

Comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.

-Saku, esto es terrible tengo que hacer algo rápidamente, no puedo permitir que le hagan esto a mi Sakurita -dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, me las arreglaré bien, ellos todavía no saben como se las gasta una ex-alumna del Sanya, sobre todo siendo yo.-conteste triunfante.

-Ay Saku, aunque yo no este no seas demasiado mala ¿Vale?-comento preocupada

-Tranquila Tomoyo, intentare ser buena.-mentí sin escrúpulos.

-Bueno Saku, tengo que colgar, pero no te preocupes porque muy pronto nos veremos- dijo rápidamente para después colgar.

-Espera, Tomoyo... ¿Cómo nos vamos a ver si estas en...-no me dio tiempo ni a terminar

Como siempre Tomoyo con prisas y con secretos, pero al fin y al cabo era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba de ella. Es algo que nunca había cambiado desde el día en el nos conocimos, hace ya 9 años. Es la única que estuvo a mi lado en lo peores momentos de mi vida y nunca la podre recompensar lo suficiente.

-¿Bichejo? ¿Estas en casa?-pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano detrás de la puerta.

-¡No se quien es Bichejo, pero Sakura si esta1!- le grité como de costumbre.

Entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso y se sentó al lado mio, en la cama mientras me miraba con burla.

-¿Que tal te fue en tu primer día? ¿Espantaste ya a todos con tu fealdad?- ni el mismo sabia la razón que tenia

-Eh...Bien, todos son muy diferentes del Sanya, y el tutor me ayudo mucho hoy- no tenia porque mentirle pero tampoco decirle toda la verdad...

-Eso esta muy bien, Bichejo -dijo mientras me despeinaba con la mano- Me voy a duchar que estoy un poco cansado.

-Vale hermano, yo voy a preparar la cena- conteste mientras me levantaba.

Como todos los días cenamos, vimos la televisión, discutimos, nos reímos y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo me fui un poco pronto, necesitaba energía para combatir las fuerzas del mal de Shaoran Li.

¡Bien¡ Por primera vez me había levantado mas pronto, eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba de camino al instituto, lista para vengarme. La verja del instituto estaba cerrada, así que no me quedo otro remedio que saltarla.

Fui corriendo hasta el edificio principal, pero en lugar de ir a la puerta central lo bordee y llegue a la puerta trasera, estuve investigando en un mapa que conseguí y me di cuenta de que existía una puerta trasera.

Me acerque y entonces saque la tarjeta que me había dado Touya en caso de que se me olvidaran las llaves, después de unos minutos la puerta estaba abierta. Las luces aun estaban apagadas y aunque era difícil ver esto no me iba a detener, llevaba todo lo necesario para proceder a mi venganza, ahora tan solo me quedaba esperar en el baño de mujeres a que todos llegaran. Podría descansar un rato mientras llegaban

Me desperté por el ruido de unas chicas hablando y riéndose, eso era señal de que ya habían comenzado a llegar los alumnos. Me levante del suelo incomodo y alise mi ropa, me peine un poco y salí cuando las chicas se habían ido.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos todo el mundo me miraba, sin duda aquí los rumores también corren como la pólvora, todo el mundo debe de saber quien soy, y quienes no lo sepan pronto lo sabrán...

Disfrute segundo a segundo el camino hacia la clase 11-1 preparada para lo que fuera. En la puerta de clase había una manada de mandriles hablando y gritando, todo estaba yendo como esperaba. Cuando llegue vi mi preciada obra de arte.

Todos los pupitres estaban cubiertos por un liquido viscoso , bueno he de decir que todos los pupitres no lo estaban, solo uno estaba completamente limpio, el mío. Me abrí paso entre toda la gente y me senté en mi pulcro pupitre con una gran sonrisa.

Mis queridos compañeros enseguida me miraron con odio, pero entonces los gritos de alguien irrumpieron en tan agradable y placentera escena.

-¿Donde están mis libros? Maldita sea ¿quien ha sido?-se escuchó llegar a un no muy contento macho alfa.

Al llegar a la clase se quedo perplejo, pero esa sorpresa paso enseguida a ser furia cuando fijo su vista en mi, ya había encontrado a una sospechosa.

-¡Que has hecho maldita idiota! ¿Donde están mis libros? ¡Vas a pagar la reparación de mi taquilla y vas a limpiar todos estos pupitres!-gritó exaltado.

Me levanté de mi pupitre lentamente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el le contesté.

-Yo no he hecho absolutamente NADA. Señor Shaoran Li su padre dirige suficientemente bien este instituto para que no ocurran estas cosas ¿verdad? Y por favor, no haga acusaciones sin pruebas, no es del estilo de este instituto. Ademas ahora mismo tiene cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse como encontrar sus libros y limpiar su pupitre- le mire fijamente mientras lo decía, algo que esperaba que le pusiera nervioso.

Me giré para volver a mi pupitre pero el mandril me cogió por la muñeca lo que hizo que me girara, acto seguido me cogió por las solapas de mi camisa mientras me miraba con una furia salvaje.

-NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- me dijo furioso- Yo mismo me encargare de destruirte, nadie juega con Shaoran Li.

No aparte la mirada, estaba comenzando a enfadarme de verdad, así que en un movimiento rápido me libre de su agarre y esta vez fui yo quien lo cogió por las solapas de la camisa.

-No SHAORAN LI, eres tu quien no tiene ni idea con quien se esta metiendo- continué- Yo misma me encargare de enseñarte quien es SAKURA KINOMOTO.

**CONTINUARÁ**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pondre el episodio 3.

Besitos !!!!


	3. El rey destronado

Hola a mis lectores!!!!

¡Aqui tienen el episodio 3!

* * *

** El rey destronado**

La tensión que había en el aula se podía cortar con un cuchillo e incluso el mismo cuchillo se habría roto. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada , ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a perder.

-¿Que es todo esto? - inmediatamente ambos nos giramos para reconocer al emisor de la pregunta.

El profesor Fujitaka estaba mirando perplejo los pupitres para después mirarnos a mi y al mandril y luego de nuevo a los pupitres.

-Esto es llegar demasiado lejos, ¿Quien es el responsable? -dijo mientras caminaba inquieto por la clase.

Como era lógico, todo el mundo me miro a mi y yo inconscientemente solté a Li y puse mis brazos en jarra mientras miraba por la ventana como si la situación no fuera conmigo. Sin embargo no funcionó y Fujitaka se acerco a mi.

-Kinomoto ¿Has hecho tu esto? -pregunto mientras enarcaba las cejas.

-Profesor, como puede ver, esto no lo puede hacer una sola persona, yo acabo de llegar y entonces me encontré con esta escena, solo porque mi pupitre sea el único que este limpio no significa que sea la culpable. Seguramente el conserje lo encontró y lo trajo aquí después de que ocurriera todo esto, usted ya sabe-dije con total tranquilidad

-Eso no es posible, nosotros escondimos muy bien el...

¡Perfecto! En toda clase siempre hay un imbécil por muy superdotado que sea y ya había cumplido con su deber. Ahora era mi turno de acabar la faena.

-¿El que? ¿Mi pupitre? Vaya,lo escondisteis vosotros, ¿Tu y quien mas? Vaya vaya, la verdad siempre sale a la luz, no me extrañaría que tu también estuvieras envuelto en este incidente con este tipo de antecedentes. Yo estoy completamente tranquila porque no he hecho nada y no tenéis pruebas por las que acusarme, en cambio yo si.- concluí con una sonrisa de burla.

-Kinomoto tiene razón, Ryo, de momento y hasta que no me digas quienes mas participaron tomare en cuenta la posibilidad de hablar con tus padres. Sin embargo no puedo tolerar la violencia en mi clase, así que tu y Li Shaoran se quedaran después de clases cumpliendo un castigo en esta aula.-dijo mientras me miraba

Espera. Espera. Esto no estaba en lo planeado, se supone que el es mi aliado, mi compañero, no me puede hacer esto. Me giré para mirar a Li y estaba tranquilo para mi sorpresa, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, demasiado quizás.

-No tengo objeciones, si tiene que castigarnos, hágalo, tiene usted toda la razón del mundo-dijo fingiendo culpabilidad.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo con esto Li, ahora vamos al aula opcional mientras limpian todo este desastre. Aun así recuerden que encontrare al culpable y no tendrá excusas -cuando dijo esto me miro de manera que solo yo me diera cuenta.

Después del suceso de los pupitres todo siguió su curso con absoluta ¿normalidad?. Nadie se había metido conmigo, nadie me había hecho ninguna broma. Debería de haber sido lo contrario, pero estaba empezando a preocuparme. Y es que para mi después de la tormenta siempre llegaba un huracán.

Cuando se acabaron las clases me dirigí a mi obra de arte, pero cuando llegué no había nadie. Ni profesor, ni mandril, ni nadie. Tan solo estaba yo, algo que me inquieto bastante. Espere allí unos minutos hasta que escuche varios pasos, seguramente se habrían equivocado ambos de aula y habrían coincidido viniendo aquí. O tal vez me equivocaba.

En lugar de Fujitaka y Li Shaoran entraron cuatro chicos riéndose y haciendo bromas. El mas alto de ellos me hablo:

-Vaya vaya así que esta es Kinomoto Sakura, hemos oído mucho de ti- dijo mientras se reía y se acercaba a la vez.

Todos me parecían un poco sospechosos, llevaban las camisas abiertas unos cuantos botones, el pelo con un bote entero de gel y la mirada libidinosa que tan poco me gustaba. Supuse que el mas alto era el cabecilla del grupo. Erade tez morena y pelo rubio, los otros 3 acompañantes tenían el pelo negro, dos de ellos los ojos marrones y un único chico con los ojos verdes.

-¿Que demonios hacéis aquí? No esta permitido el acceso a aulas que no sean de un club de actividades o de castigo. Vosotros no tenéis pinta de ser de ningún club y que yo sepa no estáis castigados-dije mientras calculaba cuanto tardaría en llegar a la puerta.

-Que aguda, no somos de ningún club de actividades ni tampoco estamos castigados, pero hemos venido a castigarte a ti.-cuando dijo esto se paso la lengua por los labios de una manera asquerosa.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te gustará.-dijo el que tenia los ojos verdes.

Lo había captado. Estos imbéciles querían aprovecharse de mi. Seguramente siguiendo indicaciones del maldito mandril, sin duda se había pasado de la raya esta vez. Se estaban acercando cada vez mas, no tenia escapatoria alguna.

-Muy bien, que se le va a hacer-dije para después pasar a la acción, por nada era campeona de judo y aikido.

Comencé pegandole una bofetada al rubio para luego agacharme y con una patada tirarle al suelo, lo conseguí. Rápidamente me dirigí a uno de los morenos pero el de ojos verdes me agarro por la espalda, entonces le di un codazo en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo para después hacerle una llave al otro muchacho. Entonces el rubio me cogió del pelo, un grave error.

En ese momento perdi el control de mis actos y comencé a pegarles sin control, solo una persona me había cogido del pelo de esa manera y nunca me iba a permitir volver a pasar por esas humillaciones...Cuando volví en mi había uno inconsciente y los demás estaban intentando despertarle.

-No esperéis que me disculpe cuando habéis intentado propasaros conmigo, que os sirva de lección, esto no es nada comparado con lo que soy capaz de hacer-dije sin contemplaciones.

Entonces vi como alguien miraba a través de una de las ventanas que daba al pasillo. Sin dudarlo salir por la puerta y comencé a perseguirle, solo se podía tratar de una persona. Era mas rápido que yo, pero contaba con la desventaja de que me estaba dando la espalda. Mientras corría cogi una papelera y se la lance con todas mis fuerzas. No le di, pero cayo muy cerca suyo. En seguida paró en seco.

-Maldita idiota del demonio, que pretendías ¿Matarme?-dijo cogiendo la papelera y lanzandomela, por suerte la esquive.

-No me ilusiones con esas hermosas palabras, Li shaoran- conteste desafiante- Agradece que no haga algo peor, pero prefiero no ser tan rastrero como tu.

-¿A que te refieres?-contesto sonriendo de medio lado, algo que me distrajo por un momento.

-¡Me refiero a que mandaste a un grupo de idiotas a que me violaran! ¿Que demonios tienes en la cabeza? Eres un maldito mandril macabro, un perturbado, un...

Pare estrepitosamente al ver que en unos pocos segundos se había acercado de tal manera que su cara solo estuviera a tan solo 3 centímetros de la mía. Comencé a retroceder pero llegue a la pared, no tenia escapatoria. Li puso los brazos cada uno a un lado de manera que no pudiera hacer nada, me sentía inmovilizada, desarmada.

- ¿A que te violaran? En lugar de mandar a alguien a hacer eso lo habría hecho yo mismo- esto ultimo lo susurró.-Solo los mande a que te dieran un susto, pero veo que el susto fue para ellos, mas que una mujer pareces un monstruo pegando así que nadie seria capaz de sentir la mínima atracción por ti.-cuando termino de decir esto se aparto de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto yo me quede en la misma posición perpleja, inmovilizada. Podría haberlo destrozado pero no lo hice, no lo hice. ¿Por que? Era la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza.

Después del incidente decidí volver a casa, no estaba del mejor humor así que no le di explicaciones a Touya por llegar tan tarde y me encerré en mi habitación. No quería saber nada del mundo por el momento. Entonces el mundo decidió llamarme por teléfono.

-¡Sakura! Tomoyo al teléfono – gritó Toya detrás de la puerta.

Me incorpore rápidamente abrí la puerta para recibir el teléfono inalambrico.

-Gracias.

-De nada – contestó despeinándome el pelo y con una sonrisa burlona- Yo que tu me sentaba, no quiero tener que levantar un bichejo como tu.

Le hice el mas mínimo caso y centre toda mi atención a Tomoyo, que era la única persona con la que quería hablar, como siempre.

-Sakuuuu ¿Cómo estas? -escuché una animada voz.

-Bueno tirando, un poco cansada por el día de hoy pero bueno...

-Ay, yo que te iba a pedir un favor muy grande-supe enseguida que estaba haciendo pucheros aunque no la estuviera viendo.

-Si haces pucheros sabes que no me puedo negar Tomoyo -admití con resignación.

-Bueno, entonces abre la puerta, hay algo para ti.

Como siempre no pude decir nada y colgó rápidamente. Salí corriendo de mi habitación y abrí la puerta, había un sobre morado en la puerta, cuando lo cogí note el dulce olor a lavanda y enseguida supe quien me había escrito.

Saku:

El vecino de la puerta de al lado tiene algo muy importante que darte. Por favor llama a la puerta y pide que te lo den.

Te quiere con toda su alma.

Tomoyo.

Un poco dudosa llame a la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en 3-D tamaño real a Tomoyo. Con su largo pelo negro azulado, con sus encantadores bucles por no mencionas sus cautivadores ojos azules y su tez suave y pálida como la nieve. No pude evitar abrazarla y gritar de la emoción.

-¡TOMOYO ERES TOMOYO!- dije enctuasiamada mientras la abrazaba y gritaba dando pequeños saltitos.

-Saku, soy yo, pero pronto dejare de existir si me abrazar con tanta fuerza- me dijo el poco aire que le quedaba

-Vale, lo siento, pero tienes muchas cosas que contarme, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que? ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?- no podía con la emoción, bueno, y también la curiosidad.

-Entra y te lo explicare todo.-me dijo abriendo mas la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Una vez dentro preparo su famoso té, nos sentamos en en sofá y comenzó a explicármelo todo.

-Veras Saku, te notaba tan cambiante estos días que temía que en cualquier momento te deprimieras y no tuvieras a nadie con quien hablar. Se que tu eres fuerte y puedes con muchas cosas, pero con un instituto entero no es posible luchar siendo solo una persona.-hizo una pausa- Por eso hablé con mama para que lo organizara todo y así poder vivir cerca tuyo, y ¡que mejor que la puerta de al lado! Ademas de eso...

-¿Que mas? -pregunté curiosa

-Mama movió algunos hilos y... bueno, desde mañana soy una alumna mas de "Seika High School"

Así que ahora seremos 2 mi Saku.

Estaba perpleja, justo cuando mas la necesito, siempre aparece alli, no sabría que hacer sin Tomoyo.

-Tommy, no sabría que hacer sin ti de verdad...-le dije cariñosamente.

-Lo mismo que yo sin ti Saku, ahora cuéntame lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, quiero ponerme al día de todito jujujuju.

Le estuve contando todo y después de eso comenzamos hablar de otras cosas tales como las novedades en mi antiguo instituto y la ultima película que había salido . Perdimos la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ese debe de ser tu hermano-me dijo Tomoyo mirando la puerta.

Abrió la puerta sin importarle el concepto de educación y respeto ante otro ser de su misma clase.

-Sakura, ya es hora de cenar, se va a enfriar así que luego no te quejes si no te avise – dijo mirando la decoración del apartamento de Tomoyo.

-Es verdad, tu no has preparado nada Tomoyo, ven a cenar con nosotros, le dije mientras le cogia de la mano.

-No de verdad Saku, no quiero molestarte a ti y a Tou... tu hermanano.-dijo con nerviosismo

-No molestas ¿Verdad que no hermano? ¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estas rojo?- esto era muy raro.

-Bichejo no inventes cosas, y por supuesto que no me importa, Tomoyo siempre sera bienvenida sea cual sea la situación- dijo de una manera muy rara.

-Muchas gracias Touya, espero que seas así de gentil con tu novia también.-contesto bruscamente.

¿Me estaba perdiendo algo verdad?

-Bueno, vamos a cenar ¿no? -dije para intentar calmar el extraño ambiente que había.

No estaba segura, pero mi intento fue en vano. La mayor parte de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Preferí mirar mi plato mientras cenaba, temía que al levantar la cabeza alguno de los dos me sacara un ojo con el tenedor por error. Eso si es que ya no se habían sacado los ojos mutuamente. ¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto tan cercanos como para llevarse tan mal? Y la pregunta mas importante, ¿ POR QUE?

Después de cenar Tomoyo me ayudo a recoger la mesa y a secar los platos, después se fue directamente a su apartamento con la excusa de que tenía que organizar las cosas para mañana. Si hubiera sido otra persona lo habría creído, pero Tomoyo nunca dejaba las cosas para última hora.

Todo esto me dejaba intranquila, sentía como si me estuvieran ocultando algo, y no me gustaba.

-Touya, ¿Ha pasado algo entre Tomoyo y tu? -pregunté desde la cocina.

-¿Que? ¿Has dicho algo? - me contestó mientras se levantaba del sofá - ¿Es esta hora? Será mejor que me acueste ya, tengo mucho trabajo.

Opte por Ignorar su pésima táctica evasiva , no me apetecía jugar a los detectives, mi día había sido muy largo y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para el día de mañana.

Milagrosamente me volví a levantar pronto, hoy era un día especial, Tomoyo iba a entrar conmigo por la puerta del Seika y eso se merecía un buen y temprano despertar. Como siempre al ir a buscar a Tomoyo ella ya estaba lista, tan impecable como siempre.

Por el camino estuvimos hablando de los profesores, los alumnos y del instituto en general. Con Tomoyo todo se me hace muy corto, porque cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos entrando por la puerta del Seika, mi esperado momento del día.

Tal y como supuse todo el mundo nos miro a nosotras. No se cual era el factor mas influyente; si la belleza de Tomoyo o el hecho de que la salvaje del instituto fuera su acompañante. El caso es que no fuimos indiferentes para nadie, ni siquiera para la robótica secretaria, que miro durante un momento disimuladamente.

Cuando llegamos a mi clase, me encontré con la sorpresa de que habían cambiado todos los pupitres por unos mas nuevos, excepto el mio como era de esperar. Tomoyo se sentó al lado mío sin importarle que ese sitio ya estuviera ocupado por alguien, ya había empezado el juego. Poco a poco todos los alumnos iban ocupando su sitio, entonces un chico se paro al lado de Tomoyo.

-Eh... Di-disculpa yo -se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano- ese es mi sitio, no.., veras, esque me tengo que sentar ahi.

-Oh, ¡vaya! soy nueva y estoy un poco perdida, no tenia ni idea lo siento, soy tan desconsiderada, yo solo quería sentarme al lado de mi amiga,enseguida me levanto y....

-¡No! Tranquila ya me cambió de sitio,¡Mira, allí hay un pupitre libre! Nos vemos-dijo mientras se alejaba temblando.

-Tomoyo, me dijiste que no fuera mala y mirate, ya estas aprovechándote de los pobres chicos-dije mientra negaba con la cabeza.

-Sakurita te dije que aunque yo no estuviera no fueras demasiado mala, ahora que estoy para supervisarte puedes ser todo lo mala que quieras- me contesto con un tono dulce y malévolo a la vez.

En ese momento llego mi pesadilla en forma de ser humano... o mandril. Como siempre con su uniforme único y unos aires de superioridad inaguantables. Suerte que se sentaba en la primera fila y no tenia que ni que verlo de cerca.

-¿Es ese Li Shaoran? - me preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza. De esta manera comenzaron las clases, todo fue normal: en la primera hora presentaron a Tomoyo y en las siguientes se impartieron las clases como todos los días. Así llegó la hora del recreo y todos se acercaron a Tomoyo para hablar con ella, incluido Li Shaoran.

-¿Eres Tomoyo Daidouji verdad? -pregunto sin presentarse el primate.

-Un placer conocerte por fin Li Shaoran, mi madre me ha hablado mucho de tu padre y de ti también.-dijo con una fingida sonrisa, aunque solo yo me di cuenta.

-Te lo dejaré muy claro, puede que tu padre y mi madre hagan negocios juntos pero mientras te juntes con esa sanguijuela no tendré contemplaciones contigo.

-Li Shaoran no tienes porque ser así, me gustaría llevarme bien contigo sin importar las diferencias-sonrio suavemente- sin embargo permiteme corregirte: mi madre no hace negocios con la compañía Niwa, lo rechazó. Es estupendo el labor que hace tu padre, ha conseguido ser la multinacional nº 1 de Japon y aunque intento superar a la compañía Daidouji esta sigue siendo la nº1 en China y Corea del Sur, ademas de ser la 2ª mas importante del mundo.

-Eso es imposible, el me había dicho que la semana que viene iban a firmar el contrato.-comentó perplejo.

-Si, pero para la familia Daidouji la educación y la moral son algo muy importantes, y cuando le comenté a mi madre lo que le habías hecho a mi amiga Sakura, no le gustó nada, después de todo para mama Sakura es como su hija y para mi es como si fuera mi hermana.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todo el mundo estaba perplejo, no podían creer que el rey había sido destronado. Y es que con Tomoyo no era bueno jugar. Es dulce y muy amable pero cuando se meten con algo suyo no deja alma viva.

-Por cierto, tu padre comentó que vendría a Japón durante algunos días para supervisar tu comportamiento y para ofrecer sus disculpas a Sakura por tus deplorables actos. Pero no te preocupes, porque yo te perdono-clavó el ultimo y mas doloroso cuchillo.

Después de eso todos se dispersaron y Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos en clase charlando sobre cosas triviales, no mencionamos los últimos acontecimientos, ya que cuando ella hacia este tipo de cosas, nunca decía nada. Continuamos con las clases hasta finalizarlas y caminamos juntas a casa para que acto seguido fueramos a su apartamento, después de lo ocurrido la ultima noche no quería ver a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga en la misma habitación.

Así pasó una semana. Todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que Shaoran cada día me miraba mas mal. Pronto entendería porque. Y es que su padre había regresado de Estados Unidos con una idea muy particular sobre el modo de pedir perdón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, ¡me dan mucho animo a la hora de escribir!

_**Aridark:**_ muchas gracias, espero que los demás capítulos te sigan gustando = )

_**Confused Val:** _Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y te comprendo, al ser lectora también procuro que todo quede bien explicado, intento imaginarme que en lugar de escribir la historia la estoy leyendo y poder hacerla mejor para que a ustedes les guste y se puedan meter bien en la historia.

Tienes razon, yo tampoco me deprimo sobre todo viendo que tengo unos maravillosos lectores, muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad.

_**Rukia alejandra:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, procurare poner las contis lo mas pronto posible, como ya dije antes estoy de vacaciones por lo tanto tengo mas tiempo para escribir asi que lo aprovechare al máximo.

_**:**_¿Cierto? Quería crear a una Sakura diferente, mucha gente la describen como a una niña torpe y despistada asi que de vez en cuando no viene mal que sea mas impulsiva y habilidosa, sin perder ese toque que tanto nos gusta a todos . Muchas gracias por tu review.

_**Susi: **_me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic, fuiste la primera que me comento y me alegra mucho que vuelvas a hacerlo = ).Si te gusta ver a S+S pelear no te preocupes que queda pelea para rato, pero pronto empezara también la quimica, no adelanto mas ;).

A mi tambien me gusta mucho el Judo, lastima que no lo practique = ( ¿Hace cuanto que lo practicas tu?

_**MadReader-alwaysBeYourself:**_ mucha gracias por tu comentario, pondre los capis tan pronto como pueda.

_**Sauma Sakura:**_ Yo tambien espero la conti en tu fic, es maravilloso, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo de veras, espero que este tambien te guste!

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy!

Besos!


	4. Tutora particular

¡Hola a Todos! Aqui esta el cuarto episodio que lo tenia preparado ya jijijiji. Me he enganchado absolutamente a un manga que se llama Koizora, del que tambien hay una pelicula. Es muy triste pero hermoso a la vez. Se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo en serio, las lagrimas están aseguradas =). Bueno, publicidad de mangas aparte (lo siento, cuando leo un buen manga no puedo evitar recomendarlo XP) espero que les guste este episodio.

* * *

** Tutora Particular  
**

Era un día triste, las nubes no podían estar mas oscuras y el viento helado invadia todos los lugares mas reconditos, helandolo todo, incluso mi buen humor. Pronto empezaría a llover, podía contemplar desde la ventana como los pajaros volaban. ¡Ah! Como me gustaría ser un pájaro

-...kura Kinomoto us...

Y volar y volar libremente. Aunque con este temporal preferia ser un gato para poder dormir en un lugar calentito, eso es, me gustari ser un gato casero muy querido por su ama. Aunque tal vez podría convertirme en algun otro animal, eso de las reencarnaciones es algo muy interesante que...

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!¡Despierte de una vez!-pude ver como me gritaba la profesora Risa.-Usted no esta en condiciones de distraerse, a pesar de sus excelentes notas esta asignatura es la que usted maneja peor.

Otra vez de nuevo, ya se que cálculo es una asignatura muy importante y blah blah blah. Pero no era mi punto fuerte ¿Y que se le podía hacer? Nadie es perfecto y mucho menos yo. Probablemente Tomoyo es la persona que esta mas cerca de la perfección, pero ese lado tan malvado que tiene es una evidencia de que lo perfecto definitivamente no existe, por lo tanto...

-¡Kinomoto! Salga a hacer este problema, haber si asi se despierta de su ensoñación-dijó señalandome la pizarra.

Pesadamente me levante, pude ver como todos disfrutaban con la escena, especialmente una persona que disfrutaba de las clases de Cálculo como nadie. Exacto, ese mandril siempre aprovechaba para corregir mis errores y reirse de mi un poco, era una pena que Tomoyo no hubiera escogido Cálculo como asignatura optativa. A mi no me quedo otra opción, Touya es muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto! No tenemos toda la eternidad para esperarla, ¡Incluso una tortuga va mas rápido!-volvió a hablar la bruja.

Ojalá hubiera alguna manera de librarme de esto.

-Disculpe las molestias profesora Risa, pero el Director ha venido y precisa la presencia de La alumna Kinomoto- dijo la secretaria nada mas entrar.

Por supuesto, salí de clase antes de que nadie pudera decir nada, quizás hoy no fuera un día tan malo despues de todo. Un momento, repasemos los hechos: voy a la pizarra, entonces entra la secretaria y pregunta por mi porque ¿El Director esta aquí? Bueno bueno, no es nada por lo que ponerme nerviosa, nadie le habra contado el incidente sobre mi obra de arte, ultimamente mis bromas han disminuido, tengo que actuar natural y asi no sospechará de nada y si ya sospecha puede que baje la guardia.

Ya habiamos, llegado ahi estaba yo parada en frente de una puerta muy grande, este era un momento perfecto para que la tierra se abriera y me tragará.

-Puede pasar, Señorita Kinomoto-escuche una voz que provenía de dentro.

Lentamente abri la puerta y me encontre al mandril pero en version adulta. Me sorprendió el parecido ambos eran... igual de guapos. Avancé por la sala hasta llegar al escritorio donde el estaba sentado en una de esas sillas caras que tanto pega con este sitio. Me sente en la silla que estaba delante y reinó un silencio muy incómodo, por lo menos para mí.

-Mi nombre es Li Geng, soy el padre de Shaoran, como ya sabrás – dijo mientras me extendia la mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho Gusto señor Li Geng-conteste aceptando su saludo y estrechando su mano.

-Bien, Ha llegado a mis oidos que mi hijo ha tenido un comportamiento lamentable contigo. Como padre y director de esta institución me siento avergonzado, creí haber educado bien a ese impresentable -el tono de sus palabras me sorprendió- Sin embargo, creo en la capacidad de mi hijo, y se que el tiene potencial y carisma. Veo que usted es una muchacha muy inteligentey habil, me atrevo a decir que generosa también. Cualidades que le hacen falta a mi hijo-esto me estaba sonando un poco raro- por eso me gustaría que se convirtiera en su tutora.

-¿Q-que? Disculpe señor, no entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo, yo tengo la misma edad que su hijo y no soy de su agrado precisamente, no creo que sea lo mas apropiado – conteste totalmente perpleja.

-Precisamente por eso, se que en cuanto te conozca le vas a encantar, tan solo dale un poco de tiempo. A partir de ahora te iras con mi hijo a nuestra casa y le impartiras clases dos horas al dia. He hablado con tu hermano y le ha parecido muy buena la idea asi que cuentas con su aprobación. -esto ultimo lo dijo efusivamente.

-Esto no puede ser posible- susurré para mi misma.

-Bien, ahora puedes regresar a tu aula, disculpa el haberte interrumpido tan estrepitosamente.

Me levante y sali de la dirección casi sin darme cuenta. No podía creerme lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Yo?¿Tutora de ese primate? El dia no podia irme peor, bueno si, cuando se acabaran las clases empeoraría sin duda. Entre en el aula y miré a Li, que no apartaba su vista de mi. Parecía como si el ya estuviera al tanto de todo.

En la Hora del recreo se lo conté a Tomoyo, que en lugar de preocuparse se comenzó a reir sin parar sin ningún motivo.

-Esto v... ser m...y inte..ante-murmuró

-¿Perdona has dicho algo?-le pregunté acercando mi oreja a su cara.

-Nada Saku, aparta esa oreja, que me estas dando miedo- comentó mientras con una mano apartaba mi cabeza delicadamente.

Entre bromas y asignaturas llego el final de las clases. Algo que no me gustó para nada, y por lo que pude notar al mandril tampoco, ya que arrugo el ceño de una manera muy particular... y bonita. Bueno que estoy diciendo, me dirigi a mi taquilla para coger mi mochila y comencé a bajar por las escaleras, cuando llegué a la planta baja vi como un hombre con traje negro se acercaba a mi.

-Kinomoto sakura, el Señor Li Geng me ordenó que la acompañara hasta el auto donde espera el señorito Li Shaoran-dijo en un tono neutral.

Comenzó a caminar mirando atrás para asegurarse de que le estaba siguiendo. Cuando llegamos a un BMW negro me abrió la puerta y pude ver al mandril poniendome cara de asco. Gesto que respondí con otro exactamente igual.

-Quiero que sepas que para mi no eres mi tutora ni nada, asi que no te creas demasiado-me dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Ni que hubiera querido hacer esto, no eres el unico que esta disgustado por la siatuación-le contesté en mal modo.

Esa fue la única vez que nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el trayecto. Cuando nos bajamos del coche pude ver una mansión que mas bien parecía un palacio, no podía creer que el primate fuera tan rico. Cuando entramos todo era apacible y estaba perfectamente limpio. En la entrada una mujer que parecia la ama de llaves nos recogio los abrigos. Subimos por una escalera de caracol y llegamos a una puerta que supuse que era su habitación.

-No toques nada sin mi permiso – me dijo bruscamente mientras abría la puerta.

Me encontre con una habitacion que podría tener el tamaño de mi sala y mi cocina juntas. Las paredes eran de color rojo desentonando con las blancas del resto de la casa. Habia una gran cama negra en el centro. Alrededor estaba el paraiso de cualquier chico de su edad. Televisión plasma, dos ordenadores de ultima generacion, un portatil, cuatro consolas distintas y una estanteria llena de lo que parecian videojuegos y peliculas. Por supuesto tambien habian muchos libros perfectamente organizados por lo que parecia segun el tono de color. En la esquina izquierda habia un armario y habia una puerta en la pared paralela a la cama, supuse que seria un baño, que es de un rico sin su baño propio.

-Puedes sentarte en ese escritorio – me dijo mientras me señalaba el escritorio que tenia el ordenador plateado.

Despues de decir eso se sentó en la cama para despues acostarse. Me pare a mirarle detenidamente, al parecer deberia de practicar mucho deporte puesto que se podia apreciar que tenia una buena figura.

-¿Que miras? -dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarme

-¿Es que hay algo que mirar en este sitio?-dije intentando ocultar mi sorpresa, no me esperaba que hiciera eso.

-Pffff, que mas da, voy a echarme un rato, puedes jugar con mis consolas o estar en el ordenador si te parece, cuando hayan pasado las dos horas despiertame para llamar al chofer-me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

No soportaba esos aires de grandeza. Como si me estuviera haciendo un gran favor al dejarme usar sus aparatos de ultima generación. En realidad era yo la que le estaba haciendo un grandísimo favor al permitirle ese comportamiento, a su padre no le gustaria nada saberlo...Quizas ser la tutora de Li no fuera tan mala idea despues de todo.

-Mandril, mas te vale que te levantes de la cama antes de que haya contado hasta 10, quiero que te sientes en el escritorio y comiences a hacer tus tareas, ¡Ya!

Li se levanto instantaneamente, pero no precisamente para obedecer mis ordenes como supuse.

-¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para mandarme? No eres mas que una pobretona marimacho salvaje -me contesto casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Si, pero esta pobretona marimacho salvaje es tu tutora, y si no haces lo que yo te diga le contare a tu padre que me encerraste en el baño contigo e intentaste propasarte.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso idiota?-preguntó incredulo.

-En ningun momento, pero eso el no lo sabra, se fingir muy bien Li, aunque si quieres comprobarlo – dije sacando mi movil- puedo llamar a tu padre e interpretar una escena solo para ti.

-Eres la mayor bruja con la que he tenido la desgracia de toparme- dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y apretaba la mandíbula.

-Y tu eres mandril mas imbecil con el que tendre el gusto de enseñarle modales -conteste sacandole la lengua.

Puse mi mano cerca de su cara y comence a contar con mis dedos "1, 2 , 3..." antes de que hubiera llegado al 8 ya estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios mirando fijamente la pared. Me hubiera gustado haberle sacado una foto para luego enmarcarla y ponerle el titulo de "La humillación del primate". El comenzó a hacer sus deberes pero a mi se me ocurrió una idea mejor que esa.

-Puedes dejar de hacer los deberes-cuando dije esto suspiro complacido- en lugar de eso he decidido que voy a impartirte una asignatura nueva se va a llamar "Ciencias de la humildad", asi que saca un cuaderno y preparate.

-¿Estas de broma no?-dijo mientras las comisuras de sus labios delataban su fallido intento de sonrisa.

El caso no era ese, el caso era que ese gesto me habia resultado encantador, me recordaba a un niño pequeño. Sin embargo eso no iba a impedir que le diera su merecido.

-No Li Shaoran, nunca he hablado mas en serio, apurate si no quieres verme enfadada.

Entonces mirandome burlonamente cogió un cuaderno rojo un boligrafo y me miro expectante. Sin embargo no tenia nada que decir, asi que tan solo tenia que pensar y cuidar mis palabras antes de hablar, mi punto fuerte.

-Bueno, hoy vamos a hablar...y a escribir claro esta, sobre, ummm e-esto ¡Tu concepto de humildad!-dije como si acabara de descubrir que el mundo era redondo.

-Bueno y que quieres que diga, esto me parece una tonteria, no tiene logica, esto no me sirve para nada- dijo mientras jugaba con su boligrafo.

-No es ninguna tonteria, asi que deja de jugar con el boligrafo si no quieres que te lo clave en un ojo- añadi muy seriamente- lo que quiero es que me expliques que entiendes por humildad y pon algunos ejemplos de humildad en tu entorno.

-La humildad es algo que no sirve para nada, una persona humilde siempre agacha la cabeza y se deja aplastar por todo el mundo, es gente que no tiene nada en el mundo por lo tanto no tiene nada en lo que respaldarse.-me contestó como si hubiera dicho una verdad tan grande como su mansión.

-No confudas falta de orgullo propio con humildad Li Shaoran, una persona humilde es alguien que no se cree mejor que nadie por tener mas y trata a todos por igual sin importar de donde procedan o lo que tengan. Alguien humilde es alguien modesto, que no conoce la soberbia y se siente orgulloso de si mismo y de la gente buena que le rodea.

En ese momento ambos nos quedamos callados analizandolo que habiamos dicho, pero el silencio no duró mucho tiempo ya que tenia mucho que decir.

-¿No crees que tengo razon?- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Una persona asi no existe, no se en que mundo vives. Toda la gente siempre busca sentirse superior a otra no importa cuan cercana sea y trata a la gente mejor o peor según su poder adquisitivo. Y ademas, en este mundo no te rodea nadie bueno, estas tu solo contra el mundo.

Me sorprendieron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Pude comprender entonces que este primate aparte de estupidez tambien tenia un poco de conciencia... y negatividad. No lograba descifrar la expresión de su cara al decir todo eso, era como si estudiera dolido, decepcionado, enfadado y satisfecho a la vez.

-¿Quien te enseño ese concepto de la vida?-pregunté sin pensarlo

-Nadie me lo enseñó, lo aprendi solo – me contestó con una sonrisa melancólica que luego borro repentinamente.

Decidí cambiar el tema por "Ciencias de la vida" y comencé a hablar de otras cosas con el, me di cuenta de que podíamos entablar una conversación sin tener ganas de acuchillarlo y el tiempo se me paso demasiado rapido.

-Señorita Kinomoto, ya es la hora, el chófer esta esperandola-dijo la ama de llaves entrando sin avisar.

-Ah esta bien-dije con tono de decepcion.

Espera, ¿Tono de decepcion? ¿Desde cuando me entristecia tener que irme?

-Eh...bueno supongo que tienes que irte-me dijo

-Si...mas te vale que hagas los deberes mas lo que te mandé, sino ya sabes que hablaré con tu padre.-conteste mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo haré, pero no porque me haya agradado esto, sino porque no me queda mas opción que aguantar tu insoportable presencia. Y no pienses que esto cambia las cosas, no te pienso dirigir la palabra en el instituto.-dijo con rapidez

Preferí no contestarle porque si lo hacia sabia que ibamos a acabar muy mal. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras ví a otro visitante esperando en la entrada. Era alto, de tez muy palida, cabello azabache y unos hipnotizantes ojos azules, en seguida se me vino la imagen de Tomoyo. Pretendiendo que no le había visto y mucho menos que le había mirado tan bobamente continué con mi camino, hasta que el me lo impidió.

-Hola, ¿Eres amiga de Shaoran? Mi nombre es Hiragisawa Eriol mucho gusto soy primo lejano de el -me dijo amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura -al decir esto noté una extraña reacción que duró solo un instante- y no soy soy su amiga, ni nunca lo sere, siendo parte de su familia deberias saber que su padre me pidió que le diera clases y ¡no soy su amiga! Por si no te quedo claro la primera vez-intente ser mas ruda, pero sentia que tenia delante a Tomoyo y no podía.

-En todo caso un placer Sakura Kinomoto, nos veremos por ahí muy pronto, ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir mi camino-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Muy bien, mucho gusto -dije haciendo la misma reverencia.

La vuelta a casa fue milagrosamente corta, el hecho de que el primate no estuviera en el coche emitiendo mal aura como en el trayecto hacia su palacete influia mucho. Como sospeché, antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta para salir, el chófer ya lo había hecho.

-Muchas gracias.

El chófer se limitó a asentir, me hizo una reverencia y se marchó veloz como un rayo. Abrí el portal y al sacar las llaves se me cayeron al suelo, entonces vi mi buzón y ya que estaba alli iba a hacerle el gran favor a Touya de subirle las cartas. Lo abri y entcontre recibos, publicidad y ¿Una carta de Yukito?

No me pareció raro, Yukito dice que las cartas son mejores porque contienen la esencia de la persona. Siempra tan espiritual, durante mi infancia estuve encaprichada con el, pero simplemente con el tiempo aprendí a quererlo como a un hermano.

-Por favor, Tomoyo, no seas tan hipócrita, como si yo fuera el único que ocultará cosas a Sakura.-escuhé la voz de mi hermano, parecía enfadado.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto? Y yo no le oculto nada a Sakura, debería darte vergüenza compararte conmigo, fingiendo que tienes una novia cuando en realidad...

-¿Cuando en realidad que? -irrumpí en la sala y en la conversación estrepitosamente.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando perplejos. Parecía como si les hubieran echado a ambos un balde de agua fria. Todo esto era muy raro, pero sinceramente tenía miedo de saber el tema de conversación. Si me ocultaban algo no quería saberlo, lo se, es algo muy cobarde pero tenía miedo.

-¿A que vienen esas caras? ¿No se alegran de verme?-sonreí dificultosamente- Ha sido una tarde horrible al tener que respirar el mismo aire que el primate, tengo hambre ¿Que hay para cenar?.

-Arroz frito con verduras -me contestó Touya volviendo a la normalidad mientras se dirigia a la cocina para servirme un plato.

-Tomoyo, ¿Sabes que el mandril ese vive en una casa del tamaño de un castillo? No lo entiendo, debería bastarle con... Nose, una jaula y un par de platanos.

-Jajaja, Saku no me des ideas. Su padre jugó muy sucio, no estaba preparada para esa jugarreta.-contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡La cena esta servida!-pudimos escuchar a Touya.

Decidí dejar los demas sobres en la mesa de la sala y llevarle el de Yukito a touya, seguro que le iba a hacer mucha ilusión.

-Touya, hay una carta para ti -dije con una sonrisa- Es de Yukito -dije su nombre con un tono mas marcado.

Mal hecho. Pude ver como Touya tensaba su cuerpo y como Tomoyo le dirigia una mirada asesina. Sería mejor que cambiara el tema.

-El arroz esta muy rico -dije intentando fingir que no estaba a punto de estallar una guerra civil.

-¡Vaya, una carta de Yukito! Touya-kun ¿Por que no abres la carta y nos la lees en alto? -pregunto Tomoyo, en seguida reconocí ese tono de malicia

-No, prefiero leerla LUEGO- contestó Touya dandole un golpe a la mesa y mirando fijamente a Tomoyo.

-Pues a mi me gustaría que la leyeras ahora ¿O es que tiene algo que esconder? - contestó Tomoyo levantandose de la silla y apoyando una mano en la mesa sin antes haberle dado un golpe, igual que mi hermano.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando que una bomba explotara porque era lo único que faltaba. Sin embargo no comprendia porque Tomoyo quería que Touya leyera la carta, siendo sincera la curiosidad me picaba un poquito...demasiado.

-Esta bien. Os voy a leer la dichosa carta.-contestó bruscamente mientras abria el sobre.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡Nuevamente muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!

**Nanita09:** ¡que coincidencia! a mi me llaman nana o nanita mis amigos y familia, parece que dejo de existir mi nombre .__. al leer este capitulo ya sabes la idea de pedir perdon que tiene su padre, es un personaje que va a dar mucho juego en la historia, ya lo leeran. Y en cuanto a Touya y Tomoyo, quien sabe, nunca nada es lo que parece ; ) .

**MadReader-alwaysBeYourself:**Jajaja si, sin duda Shaoran se estaba pasando. Para mi también es extraño llamarlo Li pero creo que no tienen todavia confianzas como para llamarse por el nombre de pila. Y en cuanto a lo otro, quien sabes igual es el quien se va amoldando, o tal vez no...

**rukia_alejandra:** por supuesto que si! sino no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n____n

**Criticona:** me hace mucha gracia tu nick, y tambien me da curiosidad ¿Por que escogiste Criticona? En cuanto a lo de Touya y Tomoyo como ya le dje a Nanita09 nada es lo que parece... Iras descubriendo el porque de esa complicidad en los proximos capitulos = )

**oO"Sharon"Oo_:** me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda! Besos!

**Haruko Hinako:** A mi tambien me encantan ambas, me parecen que hacen un duo asesino perfecto. No demos las cosas por hecho jijiji. como has leido en este capitulo Eriol si que aparece, adoro este personaje y en un fic mio jamas podría faltar, como se dice lo bueno se hace esperar....

**:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! a mi me encantó tu fic Doble Vida, no pude parar de leerlo! voy a leer tus otros fics que seguro estan genial tambien = )

**Sauma Sakura:** Y mas acercamientos que van a haber! la historia yase ha puesto en marcha y tengo muchisimas ideas y sobre todo ganas de escribirlas! Como has podido leer hay una historia oculta entre Tomoyo y Touya que se revelara en los próximos capitulos. Muchas gracias por tu animo, viniendo de una gran escritora como tu me hace sentir muy bien!

**Mariana14:** Si te encanto te encantará, pues no hemos visto todo de lo que es capaz Tomoyo! pero sin embargo no es oro lo que reluce, ya que ella también tiene sus secretos = ) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia!

**aire2409:** opino lo mismo que tu. A mi tampoco me gustaria ser enemiga de una persona como Sakura jajaja. Y ten paciencia, como me dijo una persona que me comento, lo importante es que haya gente que ame lo que escribes, y estoy segura que hay mas gente aparte de mi que le gusta tu historia! animo!

**susi:** jajaja me alegra que te guste! a mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Tomoyo = ) Y por supuesto que tu opinion vale muchisimo!!!! eres la primera que me comentó y que ha seguido la historia desde el princio asi que importa y mucho n___n

WOW pues aunque digas eso seguro que debes de ser muy buena al practicarlo desde tan pequeña, eres muy modesta! Ya me gustaria a mi haber practicado judo desde pequeña. Me tive que conformar con gimnasia ritmica y fútbol .____.

**crz-hime94:** no sabes la alegría que me das! que bien que la historia te haya hecho sonreir! Claro que Shaoran se mrecía que lo pusieran en su sitio! Las dudas se irán despejando poco a poco. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!

Muchos Besos!


	5. Intimidades intimidatorias

Hola a todos mis lectores! Aye hice un viaje express a Francia y no me puedo creer que por alla hace muchisimo sol! Bueno, respecto a este capitulo** les aclaro que matematicas y cálculo son dos asignaturas diferentes.** Matemáticas es asignatura obligatoria y Cálculo es una optativa. Es que una amiga al leerlo me comentó eso, asi que supuse que ustedes también podrían pensar lo mismo.

Ya se me estan acabando las vaciones, intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero ya no podré poner un capitulo cada dia. Lo siento mucho!

Mientras tanto, disfuten de este capitulo!

* * *

Con el sobre en una mano y la carta en la otra, Touya me miro a mi y luego a Tomoyo. Yo me esperaba cualquier cosa, y Tomoyo... ella simplemente parecía que disfrutaba con la situación de mi hermano, puesto que muy pocas veces una sonrisa tan malevola dominaba su cara.

-Querido Touya -comenzó- Hace tiempo que no te escribo, he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo. Aquí el tiempo es siempre caluroso ¿Cómo es el tiempo por allá? Aún recuerdo aquellos dás en los que estabamos todos juntos como una familia -en ese momento hizo una pausa- rezo para que todos seamos felices aunque este separado de ustedes. ¿Sabes lo único que no hecho de menos? Esa niña repelente y estirada que siempre estaba junto al bichejo. Me estoy dando cuenta que no le conviene para nada a Sakura, es una egoísta y solo la quiere para ella. Ojalá algun día se le rompa una uña una y se muera de un paro car...

-Ya basta -dijo Tomoyo impacible- Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio será mejor que lo dejemos Touya, pero ya sabes que tarde a temprano la verdad siempre sale a flote y estaré esperando ese momento.

-De acuerdo, pero en ese momento saldra por mi boca y por mi propia decision, no porque una niña rica malcriada y egoista lo quiera- contestó Touya guardando la carta en el sobre y retirandose a su habitación.

-Bueno mi Saku, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir ¿vale? Hablaremos mañana -dijo mientras ella tambien se iba.

Y ahi estaba yo, mas sola que ¿De nuevo se puede estar mas sola que yo? La cuestión es que aparte de sola me habia dejado en la completa ignorancia. ¿Qué era lo que Tomoyo sabía de Touya? ¿Y que tenía que ver la carta de Yukito en todo esto? Y lo mas increible ¿Por que tenía yo que recoger los platos cuando no era mi turno? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Despues de recoger los platos, me acoste en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que creía que no iba a llegar hasta mi cama. Nunca me había dormido tan rapidamente, y era la primera vez que no soñaba.

Me desperté estrepitosamente. Mire el reloj y ¡No podia ser! Eran las 8:10, ¡Solo tenía 20 minutos para arreglarme, y llegar al instituto! Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo por toda la casa, poniendome los calcetines mientras me cepillaba y la falda mientras me peinaba solo me faltaba la camisa. Por fortuna no era la primera vez que me pasaba, era una experta en esto, que mejor que 17 años de experiencia. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, seguramente sería Tomoyo.

-Mira, esto no ha sido idea mia fue mi pa...

No era Tomoyo. Si la tierra no me tragaba ahora mismo yo estaba dispuesta a cavar el agujero y meterme alli para nunca salir. Li Shaoran estaba en mi puerta y acababa de ver mi viejo sujetador remendado. No sabía que hacer, pero tenía que reaccionar y rápido.

No se me ocurrio mejor idea que empujarlo y meterlo en mi casa.

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunté exaltadamente.

-Yo... bueno, vine porque mi padre me dijo ¿Que fue lo que me dijo? -se restregó la cara con una mano- Dijo que te viniera a recoger, sin darme cuenta el chófer ya estaba llegando aquí, es muy rápido ¿No deberías ponerte la camisa?

-¡Si! Espera aquí que ya estoy lista en un momento, si llega Tomoyo abrele y explicale la situación ¡No lo que ha pasado ahora! Si no porque estas aquí ¿¡Vale!? - le pregunté con la mirada desquiciada.

Fui corriendo a mi armario a coger mi camisa y a hiperventilar sin que me viera, la situación me había superado. Fui al baño rapidamente a mojarme la cara y a ponerme la camisa para luego salir de la habitación y ver a Li y a Tomoyo esperandome.

-Lo siento Tomoyo ¿Has esperado mucho? -le pregunté ignorando la presencia del primate.

-Se que te sientes mal por que te he visto en sujetador Kinomoto, si es que a ese trapo se le podia llamar sujetador, pero no te preocupes, no vi absolutamente NADA que me interesara asi que no seas tan idiota -me dijo burlonamente.

-¡Eres un imbecil! Como si me importara que un primate como tu me hubiera visto-le contesté enfadada.

En el trayecto hacia el instituto nuevamente nadie dijo nada. Si ayer estuvo a punto de estallar la guerra civil yo sabia que si el primate hablaba iba a comenzar la tercera guerra mundial. Llegamos a tiempo al instituto y Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos por las escaleras, mientras que el mandril cogió el ascensor, que caballeroso por su parte.

-Sakura, ¿Por que Shaoran te dijo todo eso? -preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de eso-dije mientras llegabamos a nuestra clase y veiamos a Li ya sentado en su pupitre.

Cuando pase por su lado vi claramente como me intentaba poner un pie para que me cayera al suelo. En lugar de eso, le pise con todas mis fuerzas y seguí mi trayecto. Una vez sentadas Tomoyo comenzó a mirarme fijamente, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Tomoyo, no intentes hacerme pucheros porque no te lo voy a contar-le dije directa y claramente.

-Sakuuu, tu amiga te quiere mucho y solo quiere saber lo que te paso -dijo utilizando su gesto letal.

En ese momento entró la profesora de matematicas... ¡Un momento! ¡Esa no era la profesora de matematicas! A menos que se hubiera cambiado de sexo, hubiera crecido unos cuantos centimetros, se hubiera teñido el pelo de negro y tuviera los ojos azules... ¡Era Hiragisawa! ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

-Buenos dias a todos. La profesora Sayuko esta de baja asi que a partir de hoy sere su sustituto. Mi nombre es Hiragisawa Eriol -dijo mientras escribia su nombre.

Al parecer ya se había ganado toda la atención y aceptacion del público femenino y de algun alumno masculino, ustedes ya me entienden. Nunca pense que lo veria de nuevo, y menos siendo profesor de este instituto. Miré a Li y estaba tan sorprendido como yo o mas. Cuando me giré para mirar la reaccion de Tomoyo me encontré con una muerta viviente puesto que nunca la habia visto tan palida, mucho mas de lo normal.

-Tomoyo ¿Estas bien? -le pregunté preocupada mientras le sacudia un poco el hombro.

-S-si estoy bien, esque me quede pensativa nada mas-contestó mientras me sonreía.

-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-le dije bromeando.

-C..si...-escuhe como decía algo

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada. Será mejor que atendamos, no vaya a ser que el profesor se piense que somos unas charlatanas-susurró mientras se giraba para mirar a Hiragisawa.

El profesor Hiragisawa comenzó a explicarnos el modo en el que el impartiria la asignatura y por que tema empezaría detalladamente. Cuando acabó con esa explicacion nos pidió que nos presentaramos de uno a uno y dijeramos nuestros mandril al sentarse en la primera fila fue quien comenzó:

-Me llamo Li Shaoran, me gusta el cielo despejado y no me gustan los secretos -esto ultimo supuse que era una indirecta.

-Me llamo Fu Zhen y me gustan las chicas pero no me gustan los tacones -dijo el tipo bajito que se sentaba al lado de Li.

Asi comenzaron a decir todos su nombres y sus gustos que eran bastante predecibles. Ahora me tocaba el turno a mi, lo mío iba a ser mas de lo mismo.

-Me llamo Kinoto Sakura me gusta la tranquilidad y no me gusta perder el temperamento -cuando acabé de decirlo todo el mundo me miró como si hubiera dicho una mentira, incluida Tomoyo, a quien le tocaba el turno.

-Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, me gusta la sinceridad y no me gustan los entrometidos- este tono me recordó mucho al de Li hace unos momentos.

Siguieron el orden hasta que todos terminaron sus presentaciones. Hubiera preferido que esa actividad nunca hubiera terminado, ya que estaba por sucerder lo que mas amaba del mundo.

-Bien, ahora que conozco sus gustos me gustaría saber sus capacidades con este control. No será calificado, es simplemente para saber sus niveles en matemáticas y poder tratarlos mas personalmente, como a ustedes les gusta-¿Fue mi impresión o al decir esto miró a Tomoyo?

Comenzó a repartir el no examen y casi la mayoría comenzamos a sudar. Tomoyo como siempre conservó la calma y fue la primera en terminar el examen, seguida de Li y otros expertos en las matemá final de la hora solo quedabamos una chica de la ultima fila y yo.

-Si no han terminado el examen no importa, demenlo asi, muchas gracias por su esfuerzo y mañana nos veremos- dijo mientras amablemente recogia nuestro examen con una sonrisa y se marchaba.

Por lo menos lo peor había pasado. O eso creía yo.

-¿Tomoyo conoces a Hiragisawa de algo? Es que me pareció que se fijaba mucho en ti, pero seguramente este equivocada -le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si le conoce -dijo Li acercandose a nosotras.

-Oye ¿Quien te llamó en la conversación? ¿Y que vas a saber tu?-le constesté con desprecio.

-Bueno, creo que se mas que tu por lo tanto y al ser del circulo de Tomoyo aunque ella no lo quiera tengo derecho a meterme, a no ser que ella quiere que hable con mi tía-al decir esto Tomoyo se tensó un poco, solo lo pude notar yo.

Mire a Tomoyo a la espera de una respuesta.

-Bueno Sakura -esto era muy serio, pues me había llamado por mi nombre completo- el padre de Hiragisawa Eriol trabajo como mayordomo en mi casa y de esa forma le conoci, pasamos algunos años juntos y luego se fue porque su padre dimitió.-comentó con total naturalidad.

-Para ser mas exactos Tomoyo, Eriol fue tu querido amigo de la infancia y primer amor, pero se tuvo que ir ya que su padre traicionó a tu madre al casarse con la compañía enemiga. Desde entonces el apellido Hiragisawa no se pronuncia en la casa de Tomoyo ¿Verdad? -dijo Li con satisfacción.

Me sentía una extraña, ya que no tenía ni idea de eso ¿Por que no me lo había contado Tomoyo? La miré y... mala señal, estaba muy enfadada ya que tenia los puños cerrados. Cuando hacía eso incluso yo le tenia miedo.

-Li Shaoran, hablando de la vida privada de otros, también hagamoslo de la tuya ¿Dónde esta tu madre? Es verdad, ya que ni yo lo se ni tu lo sabes no podemos disfrutar de la conversacion, no mencionaré mas cosas ya que se lo que es la educacion, pero tu no ¿Verdad Wu Shaoran? Ups, me equivoqué- dijo tapandose la boca con una mano delicadamente.

Li Shaoran esta vez no estaba enfadado, me recordó a un cachorro abandonado y herido. Sin decir nada se marchó . Miré a Tomoyo y no parecía ella, estaba mirando el suelo, perdida. Cuando me acerqué a ella me miró friamente, algo que me estremeció.

-Sakura, por favor ¿me podría traer una bebida? Tengo sed -dijo intentando volver a la normalidad.

Salí a los pasillos y me dirigí a la maquina de bebidas que había en el extremo derecho, al llegar alli vi una clase vacía no era algo normal. Cuando me fijé mas había una persona, o un animal mejor dicho.

-Li Shaoran, deja de hacer el mono y ve a clase-le dije al idiota que estaba mirando por la ventana.

Me acerqué un poco mas por si no me había escuchado.

-Oye mandril ¿Aparte de idiota eres sordo o qué? - me acerque mucho mas- ¡Mandril! -le grité dandole la vuelta.

La imagen que vi me impactó. No vi a un mandril, ni a Li Shaoran. Vi a un niño lleno de nostalgia y sufrimiento, me vi a mi y a Touya cuando perdimos a nuestros padres. No lo iba a permitir.

-Shaoran ¿Que te ocurre? -dije mientras le cogía la cara suavemente con mis manos -¿Te encuentras bien?

No me contestó, pero tampoco apartó mis manos de su cara. Simplemente apartó la mirada, algo que me partió el corazón.

-¿Es por lo que dijo Tomoyo? No le tomes en cuenta eso, ella a veces es asi, pero es muy buena en realidad.-dije mientras mantenía mis manos en su cara.

-No es eso, no quiero que una desconocida sepa sobre mi vida -eso me hirió un poco- ¿Que? ¿Ahora me tienes lástima verdad?-dijo mientras se apartaba de mi- Si, mi madre me abandonó y me dejó completamente sólo por estar con otros hombres ¡Ya puedes reirte!

-¿Eres imbécil? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo? Tu no tienes idea de lo que es estar sola en este mundo. A ti te abandonó tu madre pero por lo menos esta tu padre, y mas importante aun, están vivos. No como los míos. Que ¿Ahora me tienes lástima tu, imbécil?

No, otra vez no, no quería recordar, por favor que alguien me ayude. Siempre que creía que lo había conseguido pero ese momento siempre se proyectaba en mi cabeza como una película de terror, en la que yo era la protagonista. Tenía que huir, antes de que todo volviera a ocurrir de nuevo.

Sin darme cuenta ya había salido de aquella clase y estaba corriendo, no sabía en que dirección tan solo quería estar sola. Subí hasta el cuarto piso y me quedé en un pequeño rincón de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, allí si alguien me buscaba seguramente no me encontraría.

No quería volver a esos días porque yo era fuerte, tenía que serlo. Mamá siempre me lo decía, que yo era la mas fuerte de toda la familia porque siempre sonreía. La echaba mucho de menos, y a Papá también. Cuando estabamos todos juntos las cosas eran diferentes. Sólo quería volver a ver a mamá jugando con Touya alegremente mientras papá se reía conmigo en aquel hermoso jardín, tan sólo quería eso...

-¿Estas ahí?.

-¡Que demonios quieres! -grité mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

No se como había conseguido encontrarme, pero no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a el.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí haber dicho esas cosas, no tenía ni idea de que tus padres estuvieran...

No pude evitar volver a llorar. Y ahí estaba yo, sollozando como una tonta delante de mi peor enemigo. Un enemigo que se acercó y mi abrazó con tanta cálidez, que no pude evitar deshaogarme lo que había retenido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón durante años.

Habían pasado días desde todo aquello y no había ido al instituto. Tomoyo preocupada me había estado visitando todos los días para hablar conmigo y traerme los deberes hecho para que simplemente los revisará y no perdiera el ritmo de las clases. No le conté a nadie lo que había ocurrido simplemente fingí tener fiebre, aun asi ellos sospechaban algo.

Era por la tarde y según mis cálculos Tomoyo no tardaría en llegar.

-Sakuuuuu -dijo Tomoyo abriendo la puerta- estoy aquiiii, te traje los deberes y una sorpresitaa -añadió señalandome la cámara que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? -le pregunté carraspeando un poco.

-Bueno, la rutina de todos los días se hace muy aburrida si tu no estás a mi lado. Sin embargo no aguanto a Hiragisawa, tengo que salir continuamente a la pizarra y ya sabes que eso me aburre mucho.-dijo Tomoyo.

Quizás ella no lo notará, pero lo decía con un tono diferente, no conseguía identificarlo, era distinto a los que había escuchado anteriormente. Rápidamente ella cambió el tema y estuvimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Saku me voy y por favor, mira el video numero 2 de la camara.-me dijo mientras cogia su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se paro y me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-Sakura, sabes que nunca estarás sola y que te quiero con toda mi alama, no lo olvides.-despues de decirlo se marchó.

Pasados 5 minutos cogí la camara, la encendí y seleccione el video numero 2. Aparecía ella sonriendo y grabando la clase, entonces se enfocaba a ella.

-Sakuu, mira, todo es muy aburrido sin ti.-decía mientras me hacía pucheros.

Entonces se acercaba a un grupo de chicos, los reconocí de inmediato, eran los que se pasaban horas y horas hablando de futbol y de chicas.

-Diganme,¿No echan de menos a Kinomoto Sakuraaaa?- les preguntaba mientras les enfocaba.

-Sin ella las clases son muy aburridas, como en los viejos tiempos ¿le vas a dar esto?-pregunto un muchacho de ojos negros.

No se escuchó nada por lo que supuse que ella asintió.

-Hey Kinomoto, vuelve, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti. Ahora no podemos ver a nadie dormirse en las clases de cálculo. -añadió el mismo muchacho.

-¡Vuelve ya y hecha ese liquido a todas las mesas, fue divertido! -dijo otro chico que empezó a saltar.

Entonces todos empezaban a gritar y a decir cosas que casi no entendía. Después se cortó la imagen, pero enseguida empezó otro video, esta vez no se veía nada pero se escuchaba a Tomoyo y a lo que parecían las chicas de nuestra clase.

-Si... esa Kinomoto, ¿Que habrá sido de ella? Sea como sea tiene que volver. Cuando ella estaba todas nos sentíamos un poco mas femeninas, tu sabes, osea, tiene que volver ya -se escuchaba la voz de Nanami, una chica de clase.

Entonces volvió a pararse el video. Pero de repente se enfocó en la última persona que esperaba ver. Era Li Shaoran.

-¿Está grabando? -preguntó mientras señalaba la cámara.

Extrañamente llevaba el uniforme como debía ser. Se le podía ver sentado en un pupitre . Se estaba rascando la cabeza y no decía nada.

-¡Vamos!-se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

- ¡Ya voy!-contestó, entonces miró fijamente la cámara- Kinomoto... ¿Por que no vienes a clase maldita sea? Cuando todos estamos estudiando tu estas durmiendo, ¿Quien te crees que eres? Hasta que no vuelvas a clase y me impartas esas ciencias raras mi padre no me dejara tranquilo... ¡No me obligues a ir hasta tu casa y traerte a rastras bruja salvaje!-dijo cogiendo la camara y acercándose mas.

En ese momento se cortó el video. Estaba muy contenta y a la vez triste. Había hecho a Tomoyo preocuparse de esa manera por mi, lo mejor sería que volviera todo a la normal. ¡Además tenía que patearle el culo a Li por haber dicho esas cosas! Ese mandril...

Al llegar a clase todos se quedaron mirándome. Me dirigí a mi asiento tranquilamente, al parecer Tomoyo no había llegado. O quizás estaba dando una vuelta, decidí ir a buscarla. Estaba en el fondo del pasillo, parecía hablando por telefóno. Me acerqué sigilosamente para darle una sorpresa, pero no sabia que la sorprendida iba a ser yo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Maldita sea te digo que no puede ser! Sakura no puede saber eso, no puede saber lo que en realidad pasó con sus padres.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia ella y desesperada la cogí de los brazos, lo que provocó que se le callera el móvil.

-Tomoyo ¿Que verdad? ¿Que le estabas diciendo a tu madre? ¡Dimelo!

**CONTINUARÁ**...

* * *

miles de millones de gracias por sus reviews!

**MadReader-alwaysBeYourself:** Eso es! pero como ves en este capitulo a alguien se le escapo el nombre de shaoran! Jujuju en el pasado como puedes leer para Tomoyo si hubo TxE, ya veremos en la historia si hay un futuro para esta pareja, no adelantaré nada! jujuju me gustaria decirles pero es mejor que sea de sorpresa lo que vaya pasando. No pienses que soy mala!

**-o0Sharon0o-**: Mmmmmm quien sssssaaaaabeeeeeeeee tanto en la vida como en este fic las cosas nunca son lo que parecen... Puede que si y puede que no, lo que te aseguró es que hay mucha historia para contar!

**:** Jajaja en el manga parece que si lo es, en este fic lo averiguaras en unos capitulos!Este capitulo no ha sido gracioso, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepamos un poquito mas del pasado de los personajes para entender su comportamiento de ahora ¿no crees?

**Mariana14:** agradezco mucho sus reviews y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responderles por supuesto!Coincido contigo en que el fic se esta poniendo interesante, muchas cosas se iran revelando a partir de ahora...

**susi:** hola susi!en este capitulo se ve una parte de sakura que no habíamos visto en todo el fic. Poco a poco se van acercando, y aunque sean los peores enemigos el roce hace el cariño ¿o tal vez no?

Pues para mi fue un suplicio, yo solo quería jugar a peleas con los niños y me tenian haciendo piruetas con una malla y un moño! te cambio la infancia vale? = P Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**rukia alejandra:** intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda pero como ya dije al principio no podré todos los dias como ahora, lo siento mucho =(. Aun asi intentare que la espera valga la pena!

**Zafiro****:** Tranquil, no me gusta adelantar cosas del fic pero ten por seguro que a Sakura no le gustará Eriol! a mi es una pareja que no me parece compatible en ese sentido = /. muchas gracias x tu review!

**crz-hime94:** Yo tambien pensé lo mismo, Sakura también tiene mucho que enseñar! El concepto ese de humildad y la idea del ser humano de shaoran pues yo creo que cada uno es como es y tiene sus razones de ser asi como su modo de ver las cosas, nadie es mejor ni peor que nadie, somos todos iguales! yo tambien me suelo desviar del tema, pero has comentado algo muy interesante = ) Lo demas se irá descubriendo poco a poco pero ten por seguro que todos aprenderan y maduraran segun avance la historia = ).

**La criticona:** leo que das por sentado las cosas sin comprobarlas, todavia no has leido explicitamente que has dicho, cualquier cosa puede pasar... Segun avance la historia como dije veremos que pasa ; ) gracia spor tu review!

**Sauma Sakura:** Jujuju me alegra que te haya sorprendido! Las cosas van avanzando entre ellos y vemos que no todo es oro lo que reluce, todos tenemos un pasado y los personajes tambien = ). Mucha gente supongo que baraja esas dos hipotesis, pero hay muchisimas posibilidades mas, todo puede ser posible! la que me halagas eres tu, de verdad me gusta como escribes y no me cansare de decirte que eres una extraordinaria escritora y seguro que una gran persona tambien n_____n

**Salmix-chan:** jajaja me encantó esa expresion de "pegame pero no me dejes" es muy chistosa = ) Sakura sigue siendo Sakura...pero diferente como has podido comprobar. En este fic todos ocultan algo asi que preparate para las sorpresas.

de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi!!!

nos leemos en el proximo capituloooo!!!!

Muchos besos!


End file.
